For example, in an electronic keyboard instrument with a key depression teaching function as a kind of a musical performance training device, a performer himself or herself can change musical note data fed externally to training musical note data to realize various training methods. In addition, light emitting means such as LEDs are provided in the vicinity of respective keys so that a light emitting means corresponding to a key to be depressed is turned on or light emitting means such as LEDs are provided below the respective keys to illuminate, from below, a key to be depressed to thereby teach a musical performance.
However, in the conventional performance training apparatus, the performer himself or herself is required to change the fed musical note data to training musical note data and to store them, which is troublesome for the performer if he or she is a beginner. Such an operation also requires high skill from the beginner, so that it is not easy for the beginner to realize various training methods.
Almost all instructors and training facilities such as musical schools which feed training musical note data to trainees are concentrated in a cities. The trainee's training time is limited. Thus, trainees who live in a remote place or are limited in training time due to their working hours cannot receive sufficient training musical note data.
In addition, it is difficult for a child or a beginner to play a keyboard instrument. Thus, even when they are fed with training musical note data, they cannot smoothly play the keyboard instrument.